Goodbye
by Luper
Summary: Un mariage, une lettre posée au coin d'une assiette. Un Adieu...


**Première histoire, un simple OS écrit sur une impulsion.**

* * *

POV Brittany

_« Oui je le veux »_

Juste une phrase et je vois les yeux de mon mari pétiller. Il m'embrasse, caressant au passage la bosse formé par mon ventre. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite l'espace d'un instant puis il me relâche. Nous faisons face à la foule, heureux. Nos mains se serrent et nous descendons au milieu de nos invités. Mes yeux parcourent ces visages et mon cœur se serre lorsque j'aperçois une silhouette brune s'éloignant de dos. Nous prenons place à notre table et je remarque de suite l'enveloppe bleuté posée au coin de mon assiette. Intriguée, je la retourne « Britt-Britt » est inscris au devant. Le cœur battant je l'ouvre.

_"Sweetheart, _

_Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement quinze ans que l'on se connaît et, tu sais je pense que je n'oublierais jamais le jour où mon regard a croisé le tien. On était en janvier et une épaisse et inhabituelle couche de neige s'était déposé sur Lima dans la nuit. Chaque gamin courait, riant, s'émerveillant devant chaque flocon qui descendait paisiblement du ciel. Je jouais aussi dans cette neige froide mais douce. Mais toi non. Tu étais seule, contre un arbre, notre arbre, et de grosses larmes coulaient des tes yeux couleur ciel. Je ne te connaissais pas bien, juste ton prénom mais on était dans la même classe alors du haut de mes cinq ans, j'avais couru vers toi. Stoppée par une bande de garçon qui te parlaient. Je m'étais approchée, doucement, écoutant chaque mot. « Tu es stupide ! Les chats nuages ne provoquent pas la neige ! Tout le monde sait bien que la neige c'est à cause de la pluie qui se transforme en flocons avec le froid. » Voilà ce qu'il te bombardait à la figure. Tournant autour de toi, te pointant du doigt, criant stupide. Stupide. Ce mot dont on t'a qualifié de nombreuses fois. Comme si le fait de voir le monde différemment faisait de toi un être idiot… Je me souviens de ton regard perdu et suppliant qui s'était accroché au mien. Tes yeux azurs criaient à l'aide et ta douleur passait au travers, emplissant la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Le lien était crée. Cette connexion entre nous était faite. Je sortis de ma cachette, attrapant l'un des garçons par le bras et le faisant tomber dans la neige. Leur « chef » à priori. Certes j'étais petite et fine, mais avoir grandi dans un quartier mal famé de Lima me permettait de connaître les bases du corps à corps. Le gamin surpris du gout de la neige cria. Je lui demandais de s'excuser, il refusa tout d'abord puis après un petit passage au fond des flocons, il s'excusa et ses amis firent de même. Les trois garçons partirent en courant et je les avais regardés. Ta main froide s'était mise dans la mienne et tu m'avais attiré vers toi, te blottissant contre mon corps, le plus naturellement du monde. Tu étais déjà plus grande que moi mais ta fragilité était déjà là aussi. Tu murmuras un léger « merci » et tu commenças à parler. Parler, encore et encore. Me décrivant le monde selon toi, m'expliquant qui étais Lord Tubblington, je ne comprenais pas tout mais bizarrement je t'écoutais, captivée par les mouvements des tes mains lorsque tu parlais. Et déjà, oui déjà, je savais. Ma décision était prise, j'allais veiller sur toi. Prendre soin de toi, pour ne plus jamais revoir cette détresse et cette tristesse au fond de ton regard. _

_On est allée dans le même lycée ensuite. Meilleures amies, sœurs. C'est ainsi qu'on s'appelait, ainsi qu'on nous prénommait. Cheerleader, on a rencontré Quinn et l'Unholy Trinity était crée. Puis la blondinette nous a forcées à rentrer au Glee Club. Ce que je croyais idiot même si secrètement j'ai toujours aimé chanter. Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir, inconsciemment certes. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser seule parmi ces loosers. Surtout seule avec Quinn, elle t'aurait entrainé dans le monde réel, celui où tout n'est que souffrance et douleur. Alors j'ai accepté de chanter. Pour Toi. Juste pour être avec Toi. _

_Les choses ont avancées entre nous. Nous nous voyions en dehors des cours, juste sur un lit, l'espace d'une heure ou deux. Simple chantage de ma part pour essayer de comprendre. Puis mon monde s'est écroulé une première fois quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Artie. Si tu savais Brittany, le nombre de nuit que j'ai passé à pleurer seule dans mon lit, serrant mon oreiller, si tu avais su, aurais tu changé ? Cœur brisée, je m'asseyais loin de toi pendant la chorale, te regardant en secret, détaillant la moindre parcelle de ton visage parfait. Et je mourrais de cette solitude, ne comprenant pas pourquoi toute cette histoire me faisait tant de mal, pourquoi mon cœur devenait froid sans Toi. J'ai essayé de combler ce trou béant, souviens-toi, je suis sortie avec Sam. Il était gentil mais je ne vivais qu'à moitié, coulant un peu plus à chaque instant où je te voyais, heureuse avec ce mec en fauteuil, revivant lorsque l'un de tes sourires m'était destiné. On se voyait toujours en « secret » mais rien n'était pareil. Surtout depuis que je savais enfin pourquoi je souffrais autant. Je t'aimais. Un jour, tu as voulu parler de sentiment. Je t'ai orienté sur un autre sujet, me protégeant. Landslide est arrivée et mes larmes n'ont pas pu résistées à tomber. J'avais peur. Peur et mal. J'avais besoin de Toi, de ta chaleur, de ton monde innocent et beau. Je me suis lancée. Chantant de tout mon cœur, y mettant mes émotions puis j'ai fais un pas vers toi au détour d'un couloir, entre deux casiers. Te déclarant les choses les plus intimement enfouis. Et toi ? Toi, tu m'as rejetée, préférant cet intello. Deuxième fissure dans mon cœur. Je ne vivais plus. Perdue au fond d'un gouffre sombre. Je suis devenue méchante, employant la moindre occasion à détruire ta relation. Oh oui, la méchanceté résout bien des problèmes. Et puis, un jour tu es revenue. Artie avait commis la pire des erreurs. Stupide qu'il t'avait appelée. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'avais prévue de te rejeter, pour que tu saches la douleur que j'avais ressentie. Mais ce regard était là et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire ça. _

_Je pense sans aucun doute que notre dernière année fut la meilleure. Mes sentiments étaient toujours là, plus fort que jamais et tu m'aimais aussi, ce qui pour moi relevait du miracle. Je pouvais enfin assumer de t'aimer malgré le fait que te gagner c'était perdre ma grand-mère. Mais t'avoir, pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, sur ton corps, sur ta joue, en sachant que les gens s'en foutaient, juste savoir que ton cœur battait au même rythme que le mien lorsque nous étions ensembles, tous ces instants, ces promesses et ces mots. Tout ça valait plus que ma grand-mère pour moi. Te voir sourire égayait mes journées, réchauffait mon cœur. Ce lien invisible nous reliant était plus fort. Mon monde contenait un peu du tien maintenant et j'étais heureuse. Nous étions heureuses malgré les mauvais moments, malgré la douleur et la peine autour de nous, tout cela nous passait au dessus. La fin d'année arriva plus vite que prévue et je ne voulais qu'une chose : pouvoir arrêté le temps afin de rester avec toi à jamais. _

_Louisville, l'université, la vie d'adulte, je ne voulais pas de tout ça tu sais. Je n'avais besoin que de Toi. Bien sûr, je bossais bien, alternant les cours et les entrainements de cheerleader mais une partie de moi était loin. Je revenais te voir chaque fois que c'était possible et je me sentais entière. Mais plus le temps passait plus je sentais que tu t'envolais loin de moi. Et Sam, cet idiot gravitait autour de toi comme une petite planète et toi, le Soleil tu répondais à ses avances. Mature j'ai dit ? Non, j'ai juste fait passer ça sur le compte de la maturité pour ne pas faire face à la réalité…J'ai rompu avec toi car je n'étais pas une fille bien pour toi…Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut te rendre heureuse et toi-même tu le sais. J'y ai réfléchis tu sais, j'ai longuement choisis cette chanson. Mine… Dès les premières notes ce regard brisé est apparu sur ton visage et mon cœur s'est détruit encore un peu plus. On marchait sur un fil, tu le savais, constamment en équilibre…Je n'ai pas joué le jeu et on est tombée. Sauf que toi, tu as eu une attache, un point de renouveau, un rebond, toi tu as Sam. J'ai retenté ma chance et tu m'as rejetée, encore et encore… En me faisant comprendre, gentiment bien sûr, que ma chance était ailleurs. A New York…Je suis allée là-bas. Détruite, j'ai emménagé chez Kurt et Rachel. Détruite et brisée j'en ai passée des nuits entières à pleurer sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Si tu savais combien je dois à Kurt et Rachel pour m'avoir soutenu. Ils m'ont redonnés l'envie de vivre, l'envie de me battre, de prendre soin de moi…Ils m'ont réappris à avoir de l'espoir, à rêver. Les bras de Rachel étaient devenus comme une deuxième maison les premiers temps. Et plus je passais du temps avec eux, plus je me reconstruisais grâce à eux, plus je me rendais compte que tu avais raison. Le Glee Club…Nous étions une famille. Et dès l'instant où j'ai pris conscience de ça, j'ai commencé à faire des efforts. Pour Rachel. Pour Kurt. Pour ma Famille. _

_Aujourd'hui, il fait froid et il neige encore sur New York. Dans quelques minutes, je prendrais un avion qui me conduira en France, l'endroit que tu as choisis. Dans quelques heures, je te reverrais après deux ans de disparition. Je te verrai heureuse, comblée, le ventre légèrement arrondi par ton futur enfant, dans ta robe aussi pure que toi. Bien que cette simple pensée suffise à me tuer un peu plus demain tu seras mariée à lui. Sam. Demain peut-être, je serai morte devant tant de joie, morte de chagrin… Tu sais Brit', je t'ai toujours aimé. A partir du moment où à cinq ans nos corps se sont touchés, jusqu'au moment où j'ai regretté de t'avoir quitté. Mes lèvres ressentent encore la pression des tiennes et parfois je crois reconnaître ton odeur. Mais tout cela n'est que mirage… Je te regarderais t'envoler loin de moi, prononçant ces quelques mots qui me détruiront encore un peu plus. Puis, je déposerais cette lettre dans ton assiette avant de quitter ta vie encore une fois… _

_Tu me manques plus que tu ne le pense. Tes yeux ciel me hantent dès que je ferme les miens, le son de ton rire, celui de tes murmures, mais aussi celui de tes pleurs reste ancré dans ma mémoire. Remonter le temps et réparer toute mes erreurs pour pouvoir tout te dire. Si tu savais Brittany toute les choses que je ne t'ai jamais dite, que j'ai juste gardée en moi…_

Sois heureuse car tu le mérites. Je t'aime.

_Santana. »_

Une larme coule discrètement le long de ma joue et je l'essuie vivement. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer cette silhouette brune pleurant à chaude larmes maintenant. Je sais qu'elle a déjà disparue, masquant sa souffrance… J'aimerai plus que tout pouvoir la retrouver mais sa lettre est clair…Elle me laisse partir. Le regard de Sam se pose sur moi et son sourire se fane lorsqu'il remarque mes larmes ainsi que mes légers tremblements. Souriant, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes murmurant un « Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ». Il répond à mon baiser et intérieurement, je remercie Santana.

* * *

POV Santana

Au loin, j'entends la musique qui se déclenche. Dans le froid de la nuit, je sors une clope de mon paquet et l'allume. Je suis seule encore une fois. Seule à jamais. Mais au moins celle que j'aime sera heureuse, et ceci suffit pour faire tressaillir mon cœur écorché. Avoir secrètement contribué au bonheur de ma blonde, l'imaginer s'épanouir, être maman…Juste prévoir son avenir. Cela me suffit. Ecrasant ma cigarette sur le goudron, je tourne le dos à la seule fille qui compte pour moi… Et ce, _A jamais._


End file.
